Frost and Sunna
by Hitsu659
Summary: This is my first upload, a Jelsa cross-over; Anna and Elsa have just moved to a new town after their parent's deaths in a tragic car wreck. Starting their schooling at Arendell High School, how will the two girl's lives change when faced with romance, drama, and mysteries unsolved?
1. Bayside Town

Elsa sat leaning against the taxi window as they drove down the long road towards the small bay town known as Arendell. The scenery changed from tall pine trees to a long stone street with tall, magnificant buildings throughout the city. Elsa had never seen anything like it before. In the seat next to her she heard her younger sister Anna, tug on her seatbelt as she gasped at the window. Elsa looked at her and sighed, "Cummon Anna, you'll get enough of this town from outside the car. Trust me."

Anna looked back at her, her eyes wide with excitment. "But Elsa look! The buildings are so big and the stones are so clean!"

Elsa nodded and looked away again. By now the car was pulling up to a house with a white exterior, and the grass was looking very green. These streets were at a slope, and the houses were sort of small, like the dense neighborhoods of San Fransisco. The houses were only a few feet from the sidewalk, with a small driveway, and about four steps that lead to the door. The taxi driver rolled up to the steps and stopped, holding out his hand expectantly. Elsa pulled some money out of her pocket and gave it to him. "Thank you very much." Anna was already out of the car getting their luggage.

The two girls stood on the sidewalk with their bags both looking at the front door. Elsa half-expected her mom to open the door and call a warm welcome out to them, but she knew that wouldn't happen now. Elsa sighed and stepped ahead and unlocked the door. The door slid open and the fresh smell of carpet cleaner washed over the two girls' noses. In front of the door the staircase was steep and led up to the two girls' rooms, and the bathroom. the living room was to the left, and the kitchen a little further. Nothing was to the right of the staircase. Anna pranced up the stairs past Elsa and into one of the rooms.

"Elsaaa~~" Anna called. "Which room do you want?"

"I don't really care. You pick Anna."

The house already had furniture, which, Elsa thought was pretty nice. Something gleamed from in the kitchen and caught her eye. Elsa put her bags down and walked over. It was a key on the kitchen counter. "Huh? What is this?"

"What is what Elsa?" Anna asked, walking over.

"Um, nothing. I'm going to bring my bags up to my room. Which one did you pick?" She picked up the key and walked to where her bags were, picking them up as well and began walking up the stairs.

"I chose the one on the right side!" She called back as she looked through the cabinets at the dishes.

Elsa walked up the stairs examining the key and opened the door to her new bedroom. The bed was big, with blue covers, same as the curtains. The carpet and walls were different shades. The only other furniture was a stand-up lamp, a vanity, and the closet. Elsa tossed her bags onto her bed and took one last look at the key before setting it on the vanity counter. Then she turned and walked out, closing the door behind her and going down the stairs. "Anna let's go walk around."

They left the house and walked down the street together. The church on the other side of town rung its bells and Anna began humming. Elsa glanced at her and noticed the huge high school down the cross-street behind her. Anna noticed where Elsa was looking and squealed, "Elsa! Let's go there and get a tour early!"

"Fine, let's go." Elsa shrugged and turned across the street. They walked up to the front door and entered. There were alot of students in the halls, it must have been passing period. The main office was pretty easy to find.

"Can we help you?" One of the office ladies said.

"Yeah, we're going to be new students starting this week. We sent the paperwork a few weeks ago." Anna smiled. "My name is Anna, and this is Elsa Sunna." The lady nodded and called someone over from another room.

"I'm assuming you two are here for a tour before you start school?"

"Yes please."

"Alright then, follow him." The lady pointed to a short man who had come, waiting for them to finish their conversation.

The man looked up at the two girls. "Welcome to Arendell High School. I'm Principle Weasleton." He turned, and Anna looked at Elsa. She puffed her cheeks, trying not to laugh. Elsa looked at her with a serious look, but couldn't help stiffling a smile.


	2. First Day

A knock on the door. "Elsa, wake up, aren't you excited for the first day of school in a new place? You can meet so many new people!"

Elsa groaned a little bit and stretched, "Okay, I'll be out in a second Anna." She stood up and walked over to her closet and picked out a dress. She braided her hair, and walked downstairs with her new bookbag. She set it on the counter and sat with Anna at the table, eating some toast before they left for the school.

"The caretaker is supposed to visit us today Anna. Make sure that you don't stay after school too long if you do end up staying, okay?"

"Sure thing Elsa." Anna smiled while chewing her food. Elsa gave her a strange look and stood up after she finished her food. "Ready to go?"

"Yup!" answered Anna cheerfully. The two girls grabbed their stuff and left the house. When they arrived to the school, there was already many students waiting for the bell to ring, talking among their cliques. Anna walked alongside Elsa, smiling and waving as she passed them. Elsa could hear some of them whispering, but she kept walking, not being bothered by it. It was their first day, after all. Elsa didn't like being the new student, but Anna seemed overjoyed to be the talk of the school.

The hallways of the school were long and crowded, and by the time the two of them got to the office again, the bell rang for the students to get to class.

"Back again? I suppose you really were excited for your first day." The lady said.

"Yes! I'm very happy! The air is so fresh and the grass is so green!" Anna complimented.

"Umm.. Yeah." The lady replied, handing them their locker numbers and combinations. "I believe you got your schedules yesterday, am I right?"

"Yes ma'am. Thank you." Elsa took the papers and walked away with Anna. She took Anna's from the top and handed it to her. "Anna the sophomore hall is on the second floor. Mine is on the third. Don't take too long at your locker or it will be embarrassing when you walk into class late."

"Psssh, Im never embarrassed!" She smiled and pranced off towards the stairs.

Elsa made her way up the stairs after her, up to the third floor. She found her locker fairly easily. It took more time getting the combo correct than it did finding it. Students were still shuffling around her, now on her way to class. Elsa hurried and put her bag in the locker, taking out a notebook and pencil just in case, so she wouldn't be late.

"E-excuse me- hello? Hey- Um.." She tried to get someones attention, to ask where she should be going but no one was paying attention.

"Need some help?" A guy grabbed her schedule from her hand and looked at it. "You're headed to Oaken's class. I am too, you can just follow me." He handed the paper back to Elsa and held his hand out. "I'm Hans."

Elsa shook it. "My name is Elsa.. Thank you very much for helping."

"No problem." He turned and walked beside her, leading her to their classroom, and the bell rang.

"Crap.." Elsa muttered.

"Oh don't worry. No class has every student arrive on time anyway." He pushed open the door and walked in, Elsa following. " , I found the new girl. Her name is Elsa."

The teacher turned in his chair, looking at the two students. "Thank you Hans. Students?" looked at the students, most of them still talking. "Yoohoo! New student!"

The students turned towards the front of the room, all interest on Elsa now. On the other hand, Elsa was trying not to laugh at her teacher's unexpected Scandanavian accent.

"So, introduce yourself, ya?" He said.

"U-um. My name is Elsa Sunna, I just moved here. So.. Nice to meet all of you?"

The class didn't have much of a reaction, so urged Elsa to the seat reserved for her. Elsa sat and tried to tie all the facts they were learning together, so she could catch up on what she missed. She could feel Hans glancing at her from across the room every now and then.

The bell rang for the passing period for the last class of the day. Elsa wondered how Anna was, she hadn't seen her the hour before during lunch. She thought of this as she got her stuff together and left the classroom. After putting her stuff in her locker and getting new materials, she headed to her last class. When she arrived, she met with the teacher and was assigned a textbook. She sat in her seat and waited for class to start. Hans popped his head in front of her daydreaming.

"Hey! I gotta question for you, new girl."

"I have a name."

"Right- Sorry. Elsa." He knelt down onto his knees in front of her desk. "Sooo, are you a cheerleader?"

"No, sorry."

"That's no problem. Are you at least interested in it?"

"Not really.. My sister might be though. Why?"

"We're looking for some new recruiters. You have a sister?" He asked, surprised.

"Yes, I do. Her name is Anna." Elsa raised an eyebrow, her chin resting on her hands. "You're a cheerleader..?"

Hans laughed. "No no no, I'm a football player. But I have alot of friends on the cheer team. If you think.. Anna, is suitable to be one, please talk to her. It would be a great help. And I can put good word in for her too! Thanks for your help, new girl!" He stood up and walked over to his small group of friends on the other side of the room.

Elsa rolled her eyes once his back was turned. _Riiiiight, 'friends'. I never agreed to this either.._ She thought to herself as the bell rang and they began class.

After school Elsa stood at her locker getting ready to go home when she heard a bunch of commotion from down the hall. It sure was lively for her first day, but then again, it was the middle of the year for everyone else. They had just gotten off Winter Break, so it was still a bit chilly outside some days too.

Elsa turned her head to look where all the noise and shouting was coming from when she saw the crowd parting as if someone was running, pushing people out of the way.

"Get back here, you twerp!" A dark voice yelled.

"Like i'd ever!" A not-so-dark voice yelled back.

He burst through the crowd and rammed against Elsa's shoulder, slamming her into the locker and hitting her head. Elsa glared at him, as he frantically pulled her back up, his light gray hair all ruffled from running. But her glare quickly faded when he looked at her, it's like she couldn't stay mad at him.

"I am so sorry! I promise i'll make it up o you some other time." He then turned and continued running when the guy chasing him came out of the crowd.

"Jack!" He shouted. He had black hair, coming down the length of his nose. And was at least four inches taller than Elsa. He looked out her quickly and then sprinted after the white-haired boy.

_ What just happened..? _Elsa thought to herself as she watch the rampaging boys run down the hall, being yelled at by teachers. She closed her locker and rubbed the back of her head, proving to herself that it was a while before the pain would go away. She walked down the stairs and waited for Anna at the front gates. She might as well walk home with her if she had to talk to her about the cheerleading team.

Anna walked out the front of the school with a few other people. When she saw Elsa, she said goodbye to them and ran over. "How was your first day Elsa?"

"Tramatic."

"Oh.. Really?" She looked at Elsa confused for a second. "Oh! Haha you're just kidding, I get it. But no really. How'd it go?" Anna and Elsa began walking home.

"I met a boy today. He said he wants people to join the cheerleading team."

"Ooooh are you going to? Just for him?" Anna replied excitedly.

"Tch. No. I would hardly call him my friend. And I dont plan on being a cheerleader either. But I told him I would ask you about it and see if you wanted to. He said he will put in good word for you if you join." Elsa said.

"Oh, of course! Is he cute? I want to meet him~ when so I have to sign up?"

"I don't know. If I can actually _find_ you tomorrow during lunch, I'll introduce you to him." Elsa pulled out the house key, to realize that it was already unlocked. The caretakers must be here already. She pushed open the door and went in with Anna.

"Welcome home."


	3. They Meet

Elsa woke up, did her usual morning routine, and left for school with Anna on her heel. "Don't forget to find me during lunch! I'll wait for you at the fountain." Anna called to Elsa up ahead, who simply nodded, distracted by her thoughts.

In the classroom, Elsa sat leaning back in her desk. Hans sat on the other side of the room and whispered to one of his buddies, who looked over. Hans called to her, "So, what did your sister say?"

"We'll talk about it at lunch."

The bell finally rang. "Oh.. Okay?" He sat down and the students got out their textbooks to begin the assignment written on the board. Elsa put her pencil down and layed her head on her desk, starting to doze after a few minutes. The only slept for what seemed to be a few minutes. But, it turns out those few minutes were the whole hour. The next bell rang and Elsa got up to leave the classroom after wiping her mouth, making sure she didn't drool. A the doorway, she ran into the white-haired boy she had seen the day before.

"Oh hey, it's you! Hey, I appologize again for what happened yesterday." He said.

Elsa looked at him slightly before she squeezed past him in the doorway. "It's nothing, it doesn't even hurt anymore."

"Still, is there any way I can help?" He hesitated. "By the way, my name is Jack Frost. I don't think we got to properly get aquainted yesterday."

Elsa looked at him for a moment, stopping in the middle of the hall. Suddenly, Jack looked up with a skittish look, and grabbed her wrist. He pulled her into the storage closet and closed the door. Outside, Elsa could here the boys who were chasing him yesterday pass by, talking about him.

One of them said "What? Where did that fox go? I just saw him, I swear!" _Whack._ Followed by, "Aster, you're so useless.."

Elsa looked at Jack, he was facing away from her with his ear pressed against the door. "My name is Elsa Sunna."

Jack turned his body around, a little too close to Elsa for comfort. He started to blush a little and pressed backwards. "S-sorry bout that. Um, I think they're gone now." He reached for the doorknob behind him and opened the door, the two of them stumbling back out into the hall, recieving a weird glance from a few passer-byes. "I'll catch you later Elsa." Jack said, waving, and running off into the crowd. Elsa sighed and moved along to her next classroom.

The bell rang for lunch to begin and Elsa left for the fountain, Anna was waiting as she had promised. "Alright, so let's eat first, Anna. And then we can go meet him."

"Okay!" She smiled, and they walked off campus to the nearby convenient store to buy something to eat. When they returned, they sat on the edge of the fountain and didn't speak much. Elsa stood and threw her trash away, and looked around to see if Hans was anywhere nearby. He wasn't, so they would have to search for him. "Are you ready to meet him? Elsa looked at Anna.

"Totally, let's do this." She hesitated. "Elsa, do you think I would make a good cheerleader?"

Elsa looked her sister over for a moment while they walked. "Yes, I think you'd be good enough to be captain, honestly."

Anna's face brightened. "You really think so? Oh Elsa, that makes me so happy!"

Elsa and Anna walked to the back of the school to the sports' fields. As she thought, he was there. He was surrounded by people, they were all sitting in a big circle in grass. She could see cheerleaders, jocks, and even the guys from earlier. Including the boy with the dark hair, this time his hair was gelled back out of his face. He looked up, and Hans looked over his shoulder to see the two girls walking towards them.

"Oh, Elsa! And this must be Anna?" He held his hand to Anna, and she shook it gladly, "Sure is!"

"Great," he replied. "Then follow me and I'll introduce you to the group."

Elsa followed them as they walked to the circle of people. Luckily, she noticed noy many were looking at her, mostly just at Anna. Except for a few. Including the black-haired boy. Elsa pretended not to notice his eerie stare.

"Everyone, this is Anna.. Sunna?" Anna nodded. "She's planning on trying out to be a cheerleader, and she's a very nice girl. This is her sister, Elsa Sunna. I'm sure you guys would be more familiar with her face since she's in our grade." He was smiling, and urged Elsa forward by putting his hand on her back. "I expect you guys will be staying after school to begin the auditions?"

"I'd love to!" Anna chimed, clasping her hands together. "Wait, but I don't know any of the routines, do I have to audition today?"

"No, we can teach you today if you'd like. You can audition tomorrow instead, we're holding a two-day audition period. So you're pretty lucky." Hans answered.

"I suppose I'll stay afterwards too then." Elsa added before turning to head back inside. It must be about time for class to start.

The rest of the day flew by, and Elsa hardly realized Jack was in her classes as well. She got her textbooks together and headed downstairs and outside to the field the group had met at earlier. There wasn't anyone she knew outside yet, but she walked over to the group of cheerleaders setting up a few fold-out tables on the blacktop. She heard a few voices behind her.

There was the black-haired boy, one other guy, Hans, and Anna all heading in her direction. "Hi Elsa!" Anna called. Elsa waved back.

"Have you guys met before?" Hans looked at Elsa and to the other two boys once they were only a few feet away. "Them and Anna only just met."

Elsa shook her head hesitantly, she wasn't sure whether she wanted to be aquianted with them or not. Hans looked at the smaller of the two boys. "This is E. Aster, or just Aster," Elsa recognised the name from earlier. He looked at the boy with the black hair. "This is Pitch Black. Guys, this is Elsa, like I said earlier."

Pitch smirked at Elsa. "Are you the girl Jack was with yesterday?"

"No." Elsa replied firmly.

He raised an eyebrow and smiled a little bit. His smile was creepy. _I think I like it better when he's not smiling,_ thought Elsa to herself. She also wondered why those two had such a grudge against Jack.

Hans pulled out a chair and sat down after her sent Anna away with two cheerleaders to learn one of the routines. Elsa stood back and walked back to the fountain in front of the school, taking out her books and putting her headphones in to start studying while she waited.

A few minutes passed and Elsa felt a tap on her shoulder. She looked over to see Jack standing behind her, and she took one of her earbuds out.

"Can I join you?"

"Sure," Elsa said, scooting over. He sat next to her and opened up the book he had brought with him.

A while had passed, and the awkward atmosphere died down. Jack closed his book and stood up, Elsa looked up at him. "Can I still make it up to you?" he asked.

Elsa nodded, and Jack held out his hand to help her up. She let go once she stood and grabbed her bookbag. Jack led her out the school gates.

Pitch slipped back into the shadows at the far end of the school as he watched the two of them walk away, a look of hatred spread across his face.


	4. Surprise

Anna was bouncing around, cheering, and learning the routine with the cheerleaders she would practice for the audition tomorrow. The two cheerleaders were obviously alot more in sync and confortable with this dance, but Anna felt pretty confident in her abilities. Plus, she was a good dancer. She glanced over at Hans, but he seemed too into the auditions to notice the progress she was making. By now she was a little bit out of breath, and the two girls noticed.

"I think you've got the majority of it down, let's stop now." One told her.

"Yeah, you don't have to do a whole dance during the auditions anyways, as long as you can protrude your voice, and can dance responable well." Said the second cheerleader, and they turned to walk back over to the tables.

"Okay," Anna huffed, following the two girls. She walked over and stood beside Hans, watching the girls and boys who signed up for today's try-outs. "I'm going to go get a drink." Anna turned and headed back to the front of the school to go see Elsa. But she wasn't there. _Hmmm maybe she's inside instead, it is getting kind of chilly outside. _She thought, walking over to the water fountain against the far wall. "Now that I think about it, I didn't see Pitch either. I wonder where he went?"

"Wonder where who went?" A dark voice came from beside her.

Anna looked up and wiped the water dripping from her lips and swallowed, there he was. "You actually. You like popped up out of no where, how did you do that?" Anna asked curiously.

"I've been here the whole time, you're just blind."

"Heeeeeeey. Am not."

"Whatever, what are you doing so far away from the field?"

"I just got done learning the routine, so I was thirsty."

"I saw your sister walk off with some boy. Is that okay?"

Anna stopped. _Elsa? With a boy? Tch! Funny joke! _"Hahahaha, yeah right Pitch!" She punched his arm playfully. "She probably just got tired of waiting and went home."

"Believe what you want," He replied. "But I'm going back to the field. Hans would be dissappointed if you left without saying goodbye." His arms were crossed as he stood up right off of the wall and began walking.

"Oh, I plan to stay for the entire thing." She followed.

Jack led Elsa down the long city street, but he wouldn't tell her where he was taking her. So, Elsa just walked next to him, admiring the scenery. She had only been in town for a few days, so she really had no idea where she was going.

"Do you think there's anywhere I could get a job at in this town?" Elsa asked him as he walked with his hands in his pockets.

"Hmm... Well I mean, you could always work at the place we're going. You're 16 right?"

"Yes. Only a few weeks till I'm 17."  
"Then I don't see a problem. There's plenty of places you could try. You don't get out much, do you?" He asked her, looking over his shoulder.

"I just moved here, of course I don't get out much." She replied hoarsly.

"Whoa whoa chill out ice princess. It was being sarcastic." He was looking at the sky now. "Man, I think it might rain today. Bummer. Anyway, we're almost there." He craned his neck forward and turned onto another street. "Okay, close your eyes."

Elsa did as she was told and closed them. She had both of her hands in front of her, resting on her bookbag. She suddenly felt Jack's warm hand cover her eyes. "Just in case." He said, and used his other hand to open the door. The soft jingle of a bell made a chime when they walked in. Jack led her to a booth, and she sat down reluctantly. "Okay, stay here and don't open yet!" He took his hand and she could hear his footsteps walk away.

A few minutes later she heard to _poof _of him sitting in the booth across from her, and he pushed something against her lips. "Open now." He said. She could almost hear the smile in his voice.

Elsa looked down at her lips, and there was a straw. So that's what it was, not so awkward anymore. She looked down at the drink he had given her.

"What is it?" She asked, glancing up at him.

"A smoothie, you like strawberries don't you?" He replied, drinking his own, which was a bright orange color with whipped-cream on top.

"S-sure I suppose I do." She began to drink, watching the pink liquid lower with every drink she took. It was so good!

"Do you like it?" He was smiling when Elsa shook her head. "Good, my dad owns this shop, so you can come in whenever you want."

Elsa looked up from her smoothie. "Really?" She was stirring the whipped-cream into the smoothie, making it more creamy.

"Yup, really!" He said, his grin widening a little bit, so Elsa turned away. She looked at the glass facing the street and the harbour. She could see small raindrops starting to hit the dry cement, within a matter of minutes it was raining normally, with not a dry spot to be seen except under the striped tarp that stuck out from the wall the length of the window and door. Elsa went back to drinking her smoothie, and in front of her she heard Jack slurping the last bit from the bottom of the glass cup. She finished hers too, and he looked across as her.

"Are you done too?" She nodded. "Cool, let's take you home now."  
"Huh?" Elsa looked up, surprised.

"You don't want to get wet do you? I have an umbrella. Besides," He added as he stood up. "What kind of gentleman let's a girl walk home in the rain?"

Elsa blushed, but turned her head so he couldn't see, and stood up. They left the glasses on the table and headed for the door. Elsa waited for him as he went back to the counter and leaned over it, grabbing a clear umbrella, and pushing the door open for her. Elsa stepped out, not stepping past the cover of the tarp and Jack opened the umbrella, stepping out into the rain. Elsa jumped from the cover of the tarp to under the umbrella with Jack. They walked quietly before he inturrupted the silence.

"So.. Did that make it up to you?" He said, looking forward.

"Yes, that will do. Thank you."

"Anytime. But you'll have to lead the way to your house 'cause I don't know where it is. We'll go back to the school though, so you'll know your way home from there."

They got to the street the school was on, and Elsa took the lead. As they passed, she looked over at the field, but she could see there was no one there anymore. Everyone must have gone home. _I hope Anna is in her room, I don't want to have to explain why i've been gone._

They reached Elsa's house, and she was relieved to see the caretakers hadn't come today, telling by there was no car parked in front of the house. Jack still held the umbrella over Elsa as she unlocked the door, even though his hair was getting wet, and Elsa was about to go in when Jack surprised her.

"Hey wait.. Can I.. Can I have a hug?" He asked, outstretching one arm as in a gesture.

Elsa thought for a second, their gaze holding. "No thank you, you should go home. You're getting rained on. But thank you for today... It was fun."

Jack looked a little dissapointed. But he covered it up and said 'okay' before turning and walkin away.

Elsa closed the door behind her and heard laughter from upstairs. "Anna?" She called, getting an immediate response.

"Oh Elsa! You're home!" She saw Anna's head pop out the doorway of her room, so Elsa headed up to see what was going on. Anna popped her head back into her room and ran back over to her bed, sitting next to Hans and placing the laptop back in her lap. She was wearing the shorts she had worn to school today, but a different t-shirt.

Elsa stood in the doorway, and Hans looked up. "Hey Elsa." He waved. Elsa just turned around and went into her room on the opposite side of the hallway. She closed her door, and put her bag on her bed. She pulled a chair up beside the window and took out one of her textbooks, and sat next to the cold window to study.

She was ready for her first boring weekend of the school year.


	5. Invitation

**Wow, to the fifth chapter already! Thank you everyone for all the nice review and such! I really love hearing feedback from you guys, so please feel free to message me any tips/lectures/whatever anytime. I'm glad a lot of you are enjoying this story, to be honest I was worried the story was going to fast! ┐('～`；)┌ Please message me or leave a review with any ideas you would want to maybe see in story, and you might see that I contributed them~! (Mostly because I feel like some of my ideas are a little over-rated, lol.) Anyway, goodbye, continue to enjoy my story and I'll see you again in chapter 10! (=^ｰ^)ﾉ彡**

* * *

Elsa was laying on her bed under the blanket to stay warm when she heard a knock on her door. She wasn't expecting Anna to be bugging her on the weekend, especially because she said she had plans with Hans.

"Elsa? Are you in there?" She heard her sister's voice.

"What is it Anna? You can come in."

Anna pushed the door and stood there for a second, Elsa turned onto her other side so she could was facing the door. Anna walked over and sat criss-crossed on her bed. "You wanna come to a pool party?"

Elsa raised an eyebrow. "A pool party in January? Right. Smart."

Anna smiled, knowing her sister wasn't in a bad mood or anything. "It turns out that the principle is Hans' great uncle. They rented a hotel pool, so its really big, indoors, and the pool is heated."

"I'll think about it. "

Anna got up and walked to the door. She stood there holding the door. "Hans said you can bring one other person if you'd like. The party starts at 6 tonight." She said and closed the door.

Elsa closed her eyes and layed her head back down... Then snapped them back open to look at the clock; 4:30. _Shit!_ Elsa threw back the covers and grabbed a towel, running to the bathroom and started the shower.

Anna was still only outside in the hall. She smiled to herself as Elsa ran past.

Elsa had her eyes closed tight as she washed the shampoo out of her hair, thinking about who in the world she might want to invite anyway. Her mind was blank, there was no one. She got out and dried herself, walking into the hall wrapped in a towel. She stood in Anna's doorway, one hand propping herself against the frame as Anna was finishing clipping her swimsuit on.

"Anna, I suppose I'll come. But I don't have any friends, who should I bring?" She asked, Anna turned and walked over, turning and movie her hair out of the way.

"Clip that for me please, I can't get it. And why don't you bring the boy you left school with on Friday?" She suggested.

_That's right, it was already Sunday._ Elsa froze when Anna brought him up. "Um.. I.. I guess I could." She clipped Anna's swimsuit and turned back into her room, dressing into her own swimsuit and flipping her hair over to dry it with the towel.

Anna called from downstairs in the living room, "Hans is coming to pick us up Elsa, he'll be here in like 30 minutes."

"I'll just walk, thanks though. Which hotel?"

Anna answered and Elsa braided her hair to the side after throwing on a loose dress over her bathing suit. She rushed downstairs, grabbing her phone and over-the-shoulder bag, and ran out the door. Not stopping to respond to Anna's frantic 'goodbyes'. She only had a half an hour to find Jack, and find where this hotel was located. She ran down the sidewalk towards the school. The rain had continued all through Friday night until Saturday evening, so now it being Sunday, the clouds were blowing past the town and the lingering scent of rain hung over the harour town.

Elsa continued past the school, pretty worn out by the time she ran past the school's street, and continued on towards Main Street where the smoothie shop was located right on the corner next to the ship docks. Elsa slowed and slopped running when she was about a block away, now only walking with a quick pace. She pushed open the glass door and heard the bell jingle, but no one was at the counter.

"Welcome! I'll be with you in a second." A voice called from behind the counter, and she walked over. She stood by he counter, not seeing anyone for a moment, when Jack suddenly stood upholding a box. Elsa stepped back surprised she didn't realize he was there.

"Oh, Elsa! Hai. Couldn't get enough of that smoothie, could you?" He said, turning and putting the box he was carrying on the rack behind him.

"Actually, I'm not here for the drinks. I came to ask you a question."

Jack had his hands resting on the counter, and tilted his head. "Do.. You want to go to a pool party? You see, I was invited by Anna, who was invited by Hans, who said I could invite someone else. But I couldn't think of anyone but you." Elsa said, defending herself.

"Of course i'll go!" He replied, ignoring her defense. He pulled off the apron he was wearing and shoved it under the counter and gestured for him to follow. Elsa walked around the counter into the kitchen and through a side door that led back outside. Against the wall to the left was a long staircase that led into a loft.

Elsa stopped at the bottom of the stairs while Jack ran up them. "Cummon!" He urged, and opened the door. He left it open and disappeared. Elsa walked up and stepped inside. She looked around, noticing that this must be his apartment, attached to the shop downstairs.

"This is where you live?" Elsa called.

"Yup!" He responded, walking out of a room opposite the door she was standing in. He had already changed into his swim trunks and came out shirtless, attempting to put a t-shirt on while he walked. "Just me and my dad." He added. He stopped for a second and tugged the shirt on. "Okay, I'm done." He looked up at her with his hands on his hips, barefoot. She turned and walked back out, going back into the shop through the side door, where she almost bumped into a bulky man with tattoos and a long white beard.

"Whoa! Sorry!"

Jack came up behind Elsa and put a hand on her shoulder. "Hey North. This is my friend Elsa. I'm gunna go to a pool party with her is that okay?"

The man looked at her for a second and he started laughing. "Sure, that's fine with me, just come back alive." North replied.

"Thanks dad." Jack replied, making a sarcastic face. He pushed Elsa the rest of the way through the door and to the front of the shop, and they left the front, the bell jingling behind them. "So where are we going?" He asked.

"To the.. Arendell Suites?"

"Oh, I know the way there. Let's go." He turned around and they walked the other way back down the street. "It's pretty easy to find, you'll know it when you see it."

The two of them walked for a while, silent as usual. They turned a bend and came upon a huge building, bigger than the school. Jack wasn't kidding, Elsa could tell this is where they were going. They reached the door and Jack stopped in front of her, bowing with his arm at his stomach, and gestured with his other hand at the door.

"Arendell Suites, my lady?"


	6. Pool Party

Elsa and Jack walked into the hotel. She looked at the big clock hanging on the wall over the front desk and saw that it said 6:03. _Well, At least we're not that late. _She thought to herself. Jack led her towards the pool area, and she could hear the ruckus all the way down the hall.

"Sounds like they're already having fun." Elsa commented.

"And we're about to make it just more than that." He said, pushing the doors open and lifting his hands into the air.

No reaction from anybody inside, it simple got quiet and everyone looked over.

"Well you could at least say hi." Jack complained.

"Elsa! You made it!" Hans called from the far side of the room near the stereo they had set up. She wasn't sure if having that in the pool room was a great idea, but it wasn't hers, so she didn't mention it.

Anna and Hans walked over, greeting her. Jack introduced himself to Anna, and Hans looked at Elsa, "You _had_ to bring _him_?" He muttered.

"Well you said invite somebody. And he's.. A friend. You have to admit he'll make the party lively."

Hans stood there for a second, contemplating. "I guess you're right, as long as he doesn't do anything that makes Pitch try to kill him."

Elsa didn't reply, she looked at Anna and Anna looked back. Jack walked off, going to say 'hi' to others he knew. "Well since everyone's here, we can take the top to the pool off now." Anna said.

"Oh that's right." Hans turned and called a few of his buddies around the pool to help him lift the tarp off. A few people just jumped right in, the steam coming off in waves when it hit the cold air.

"Ooooh that looks like fun!" Anna squealed. She ran over to Hans and said something, he took her hand and they jumped in together. Elsa watched everyone, standing there for a bit. Hans and Anna were underwater for a while, but came up gasping for breath finally, so Elsa sighed.

"Are you not fond of water?" A voice asked.

Elsa turned, it was Pitch. "Ah, no I just um.. Never been to a party before I guess." She said. He watched her for a second.

"Follow me." He said, turning and walking in the direction of the stereo. Elsa hesitated, but followed him anyways. They got to the table and Pitch handed her a paper cup. "Get something to drink instead of standing watching everyone, it makes people feel bad."

Elsa obeyed, pouring herself some Arizona Tea and drinking it, standing beside Pitch. She scanned the groups of people throughout the room. Just when she saw Jack, he looked up, making eye contact. He held it, looking a little dissapointed that she was with Pitch. Elsa felt her heart thump, and she looked away. _What was that?!_

"I'm going to the hot tub. My friends are there." Pitch said, walking away.

Elsa took a sharpie from the table and wrote her name on the cup she was holding, and left both sitting on the table when she walked away.

"Elsa?" Jack said, walking up beside her when she passed. "You're friends with Pitch?" He asked.

"No.. Not really. He was just helping. He's more like an aquiantance." She said, not making eye contact.

"In that case, come to the pool with me, there's some people I want you to meet." He said, grabbing her wrist and turning her around. Elsa looked down at her wrist, his hand grasping it. He had already taken off his shirt and gotten in the pool by the time Elsa was ready. She stepped in slowly, checking the temperature of the water.

"HURRY SLOW POKE." Anna blurted, dragging her in all at once. She laughed, Elsa splurting water, coughing because she had swallowed some. "Anna!"

"Haha, sooorry." Anna giggled, swimming away again. Elsa looked around and found Jack again, she waded towards him. He introduced her to all of his friends, as if she was something to show off.

From there, the party continued. Anna enjoyed her time with Hans and the cheerleaders, and Elsa was thrown between Pitch and Jack all night. Somehow, there was no alchohol involved in this party. How _this_ bunch of highschoolers accomplished that, she had no idea. Not that she would complain by any means, Elsa herself just hated dealing with drunk people.

The hotel people came around 8 o'clock, telling them they had to leave. Even though they had the pool reserved, the curfew of the hotel was this time, and the party was too loud to continue. Everyone left, going to the hotel lobby to wait for their rides, or driving home by themselves in their own cars.

"We should all go hang out at your house." Hans said to Anna.

"Who is 'we'?" Elsa asked.

"Me, Pitch, Jack, you, Anna obviously, and I think that's all." Hans replied.

Anna looked at Elsa with pleading eyes. "Ugh. fine." Elsa said.

"Cool, i'll drive then. No ones walking this late in the cold." Hans said, eyeing Elsa to make sure she didn't object.

The group gathered and went outside to Hans's car. Hans in the driver's seat, Anna in the passenger's seat, Pitch and Jack in the back of the truck, and Elsa in the middle between the two boys. They were crammed. Elsa rushed to the door while everyone was talking and unlocked it, Anna too ran up but she was shivering. Elsa opened the door and turned on the lights in the living room.

"Wow, this house is smaller than it looked on the outside." Hans commented.

Anna jabbed him in the side with her elbow, "Hey. Just cause your house is bigger you don't have to insult mine." She said pouting.

They all went and sat in the living room, Elsa went up to her room to change. She closed the door and took off her swimming suit and the dress she was wearing over it, and got into some pajama shorts and a purple silk long-sleeved shirt, and took her hair out of the wet braid so she could brush it. She went back down and joined Hans on the floor, the other three were sitting on the couch.

"So Anna," Hans said, inturrupting the conversation her and Jack were having about the party. "I have good news." He looked up at her from his text message he had recieved on his phone, Elsa didn't know when.

"Hm?" Anna responded, curious.

"You made the cheer team." He replied, smiling at her.

Anna sat there speechless for a second, her eyes brightening. "What!" She screamed happily and jumped up off the couch, hugging Hans tightly. "Oh my god oh my god oh my god, I'm so happy!"

Jack sat there awkwardly for a moment, then inturupted their moment. "Guys, we should watch a movie."

Elsa looked at him, "What movie then?"

Anna stood up, straightening the wrinkles in her shirt. "I'll go get the movies then, we haven't unpacked all of them, just the ones we've watched since we moved in." She walked over to the closet under the stairs and dragged out a heavy box and opened it. "Come here and find one you want to watch."

Jack stood up too and walked over, digging through the box and picking out a few choices. He spread them out across the floor and they took a vote.

"I haven't seen this movie in a while," Pitch said as Elsa put it into the dvd drive.

Anna curled up on the couch with Hans and Elsa turned off the lights. The tv brightened the dark room as the movie trailers began. She turned and ran upstairs to her and Anna's rooms and gathered enough blankets and pillows for all five of them, throwing them onto the stairs and pushing them down with her feet. Pitch picked one pillow and blanket from the floor and tossed them onto the couple laying on the couch.

"Pfffft," Hans spat, swatting the blanket that landed on him of of his face. Anna laughed slightly, moving it out of the way.

Jack, Elsa, and Pitch took the majority of the blankets and layed them on the floor as a bed and threw the pillows at one edge. Elsa waited till the boys were settled on the make-shift bed before flopping a big conforter on top of them, and crawling under the covers herself in between the two of them.

Anna pressed the play button on the remote and the movie began. Elsa had seen this movie enough times, so she didn't really pay attention to it all that much, she just drifted off to sleep before the others.


End file.
